Fairy Tail Boyfriend Scenarios
by McKenzieSchick
Summary: This is a collection of boyfriend scenarios. It includes Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, Jellal, Bixlow, Laxus, Freed, Loki and Cobra/Erik. Each "story" will be made specifically to fit each man.
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu**

You were wondering around in the woods, late afternoon, trying to find a suitable tree to bunker into. See, you were homeless. You had been since you parents died 4 years ago. You had gotten by, by hiding in the odd abandon house for a little while and stealing food from merchants around town. Showering in cold rivers was not fun but you made it work. But now you got found out so you had to hide out until you could find another abandon building.

"Shit," you cursed aloud as you tripped on a tree root, falling on your face. Sighing, you just laid there for a little while. You were so exhausted and tired of everything that just lying there, doing nothing felt nice. Almost relieving….

"Do you think she is dead?"

You were jolted awake to the sound of a young voice. As you opened your eyes (since you must have fallen asleep) you noticed a little blue cat and a pink haired boy hovering over you.

"If she was dead she wouldn't open her eyes, Happy," the pink haired boy rolled his eyes. "Hello? Are you ok?" he asked you, his eyes scanning over you for any injuries.

"Yeah I'm fine," you mumbled, sitting up.

"What are you doing in the forest alone?" the blue cat asked.

"….Nothing. Just going for a walk," you lied, looking away. Why the hell are these two still here? You though.

"Don't lie. What were you doing?" the pink haired boy insisted, looking into your eyes. You didn't know why but you felt like you had to tell him. Like he would help you.

"I was looking for a place to sleep,"

"Don't you have a house? The woods isn't a good place to sleep silly," the cat smiled, stilting his head to the side cutely. You smiled back at the cute feline but shook your head.

"I'm homeless," you answered with a shrug. The pink haired boy reeled back like you slapped him.

"You have nowhere to go?" again you shook your head.

"Then you are coming home with us! Come on Happy, we are showing her to our house," he beamed, holding out his hand to you. "I'm Natsu by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Y/N," you said, taking his hand and standing up.

"Well Y/N do you like fish? Because that's for supper," Natsu smiled, guiding you to his house.

* * *

 **Gray**

The raven haired male was wondering around town after his most recent mission. It was late in the evening so he was just walking around, trying to find a hotel. As he walked down the street, his eyes landed on a strange shop. It was filled with crystals and charms and written on the front of the door in mysterious letters was "Healing Fortunes". He stared at the door for a moment before it was opened. A young girl opened it and she smiled.

"Come in Mr. Fullbuster. I know you need a reading," she smiled kindly. Gray raised an eyebrow as his walls went up.

"I know your name because I know you are a famous Fairy Tail wizard. The mark on your chest shows that," she teased him, winking playfully at him. Gray blushed when he realized he was shirtless and quickly covered up. Of course she would know. I'm with Fairy Tail after all he thought as he followed her inside. What harm could come from this after all?

As he followed her inside, he noticed the store wasn't as dark and gloomy as he expected. It was bright and colorful and welcoming. The trinkets in the store continued throughout as well as paintings covering the walls.

"In this room," she said, motioning for him to enter. When he did, he saw two chairs and a table. That was it.

"My name is Y/N. I'm one a fortune teller and healer. I noticed you had darkness clinging to you so I wanted to help heal that for you today," she said, holding out her hands. "Please grab my hands and I will read you alright?"

Gray cautiously stretched out his hands and gently grabbed onto her hands. The young lady instantly sucked in a breath before letting it out, her eyes closing.

"You have two families. One that is blood related and the other is build on bonds…friendship correct?" she asked. Gray nodded, smiling. "ok this will be a waste of money but oh well," he thought, instantly thinking she was a fake.

"Your new family is Fairy Tail. You are close to everyone in it and would die for them," she continued to talk. "You lost your blood family however. You were young when Deleoria destroyed it. Your mother and father were killed as you escaped," Gray started to get a little nervous. Sure most people knew his village was destroyed but the reason was slightly a mystery to most.

"Then you met Ur who taught you your ice magic. You became friends with her other student Lyon and you all trained together,"

Gray stared at her wide eyed. There is no way she would have known that. Hell, only Natsu, Erza and Lucy found out when they went to the demon island. She smiled when she saw she was hitting a nerve.

"You tend to loose women in your life don't you? You are afraid to have people close to you because they always get hurt right?" she asked, her eyes open now as she looked at him.

Gray gulped as he nodded. "Y-Yeah," he stuttered out.

"First it was your mother, then Ur and then her daughter Ultear. You are afraid someone else will be next. Someone who cares for you deeply but you keep pushing her away so she won't end up the same way," the young lady spoke, her eyes filled with concern.

"Gray, please know that it is ok to care about someone. It is ok to love and let people in. you aren't cursed or anything. Not everyone you let in will be hurt. You need-"

Gray bolted up, ripping his hands from hers. "I think that's enough. Please stop," he said firmly, looking away. He didn't like that she could see so well into him. It made him feel too naked….to vulnerable.

Y/N sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I was only trying to help you,"

"I appreciate that but I don't need help miss,"

"Its Y/N. You will have someone help you one day. Don't turn them away," she smiled then guided him to the door.

"Goodnight Gray. Safe journey home. We will meet again," she smiled at him and waved. Gray just waved back as he left the shop. He was too shaken up for words. And why did he feel like her words were true?

* * *

 **Elfman**

Y/N looked at the clock and frowned. Her shift would be over soon. Y/N worked at a pet shop and she loved her job. There wasn't a thing she hated about it. She loved the pets, the customers and her co-workers. She was putting some dog food on the shelf when she heard the doorbell ring, signalling someone entered the store. She jogged to the front of the store and blushed lightly when she saw who entered. It was Elfman Strauss from Fairy Tail. She heard about him a little from the Sorcerer's Weekly bits he was in.

The big man walked around and smiled when he noticed you. "I'm sorry but could you tell me if you have any birds?" he asked, glancing around.

"Y-yes we have some. Is there any specific kind you are looking for?" you asked him.

"A Parakeet," he answered. You couldn't help but giggle.

"Is this for one of your sister Mr. Strauss?"

"No, it's for myself actually. I used to have one when I was a child," he said, blushing slightly.

That melted your heart. "Aww that's very cute!" you smiled and guided him to the bird section.

"No it's manly!" he shot back, the blush on his face growing. You smiled and nodded, remembering how he tended to say the word "man" a lot. After a while of Elfman searching and looking at the different birds, he pointed to a little red bird. It was similar to the one he ahd when he was little and it struck at his heart strings.

"I would like to take that one home please," he asked, petting the head of the small bird with a grin.

"I'm so glad you picked him. Little Hector here has been here for months but he can be a little vocal so it scared most of the kids. I'm sure he will be in wonderful hands," you said and beamed at the taller man. "Let me get the paper work and then you can take him home," you said and went to the front of the store, getting everything ready while leaving Elfman with his soon to be pet.

"This bird is a man," he beamed, petting his head again with a huge smile. Hector reminded him so much of his bird when he was younger that he instantly loved him.

"If you just would fill out this paper Mr. Strauss, you can take him home," Elfman nodded and filled everything out. You went back to the birds and put Hector in his carrying case for Elfman to take.

"Here you go," you said, handing him everything he would need.

"Thank you….?" He asked, blushing in embarrassment when he forgot to ask you your name.

"It's Y/N," you said, grinning again.

"Well thanks you Y/N," he said then left the store with Hector, a smile never leaving his face. You smiled after him before heading back into the store. You found it so cute that a big man like him cared for such a fragile creature.

* * *

 **Gajee** l

"Where is this damn shop?" the black dragon asked as he walked around a town. The iron dragon had recently taken a mission to help a black smith. The black smith requested someone come test out her armour and weapons to make sure they could withstand magical attacks. The ruby eyed man walked aimlessly up and down the streets, having no luck. He was getting beyond frustrated at this point.

"Hey you," he barked at a random stranger on the street. The frightened by passer stood there frozen in fear.

"Where the hell is the black smith shop in this damn place?" he growled as he stomped his way up to the stranger.

The stranger was about to answer before another voice pipped up. "Who's asking?"

The iron dragon spun on his heels to face a petite women. She had her (h/c) hair braided down her one shoulder. Black soot covered any part of her skin that showed and she was dressed in heavy welding clothes.

"You're the black smith?" he asked, raising a studded brow.

"And you're the Fairy Tail wizard? I would have picked you for a thug," she shot back, smirking.

Gajeel laughed and smirked. "Fair enough. So where is your shop?" he asked. He already liked this chick. She was spunky and quick on her toes. If he was being honest with himsef, he was expecting an old, burly man to be the black smith. Not some young women with kick. Maybe the old burly man was her dad he thought.

"This way," she said and guided him into the shop. It was an old shop with the whole wood burning stove and everything. A classic black smith shop. He gave a nod of approval as he looked down at the tiny women.

"Try and break this," she commanded, holding out a sword to him.

"Huh? Why?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Did you not read the job at all when you got it metal head? I hired you to use your magic on my weapons. I want to build weapons that can withstand magical attacks," she groaned, holding out the sword to him again. "Now see if you can break this," she asked.

Gajeel glared at her. "Metal head? Really short stuff?" he smirked before he grabbed the sword. Turning one hand into an iron club, he smashed it against the sword and smirked when it shattered to pieces.

Y/N cursed and sighed. Another failed attempt. "Back to the drawing board," she said then went to a large chalk board that was on the east wall of the building. On it was millions of designs and what looked like recipes on how to make certain weapons. She pulled at the ends of her hair as she looked at the board. What was she missing to make these weapons work?

Gajeel walked up behind her as he looked at the board. "This is rather impressive. You've made all these?" he asked. Any weapon you could think of was probably on the board.

"Yes. But it would be more impressive if they actually worked like how I wanted them too," she sighed, picking up a hammer and throwing it away in anger.

"Woah there short stuff. The hammer didn't do anything wrong," he chuckled. "Why are you even making weapons anyways?" he questioned curiously.

"There are many dark guilds out there that are powerful. Villages like this one that don't have any magic at all are helpless. We can't defend ourselves against their magic with normal weapons because as you just saw, they break too easily. So I want normal people to be able to protect themselves," she said.

Gajeel nodded at her as he looked at her. He could see the burning passion in her to help protect people. It was something he admired in people. That fire to keep fighting.

"Alright well let's start brainstorming. We will get these weapons of yours to work," he grinned then gave his signature laugh. Y/N turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks Thug. What's your name anyways?"

"Gajeel and yourself?"

"Y/N,"

"Well Y/N, let's get to work, Gihi,"

* * *

 **Jellal**

Y/N bolted from her sleep once more as her heart races, blood pumping through her veins. It was the same thing for her every night. She would remember everything that happened. The screams, crying and the pain of everyone. The young women would remember the monsters that they let loose on the slaves. The hideous creatures that would sometimes tear little children limb from limb if they didn't listen.

The Tower of Heaven was terrible. She was a little girl when it all happened but she didn't like it even then. What made everything worse was that she wasn't even a victim of it. Her family was in charge of running the entire thing. Her family was part of the cult that wanted to bring Zeref back. She watched helplessly as they hurt all those people.

"I guess this is what I get for watching," she whispered to herself as she calmed herself down. She looked at the clock and saw it was 3:30 at night. She wasn't going to sleep for a while so she decided to get up and walked around. She threw on more proper clothes and stepped outside. The city was more alive than usual.

The Grand Magic games were going to be starting in a few days so everyone was getting ready to party and get the town ready for all the guests who would be arriving. Even some of the guilds were staying here early to scout out the area. Everyone was excited because apparently Fairy Tail, the long lost guild, was back and ready to fight. She heard some of the members disappeared for several years without a trace.

The h/c girl walked down the street, looking at everything when she stopped in her tracks. In front of her was a face she never thought she would see again. It was definitely a face she couldn't forget. The red tattoo on his face was one of a kind. One of the slaves from The Tower of Heaven was standing before her, smiling with his friends.

She remembered him specifically. He always got in lots of trouble helping his friends. He was very brave and strong. Y/N had no idea there were any survivors from the tower. All the years of torment he was put through…

Subconsciously, her body started moving towards him. He deserved an apology after everything he went through. Everyone did but right now, all she would give her words to were him. When she was in hearing distance, she called out to him.

"Sir…hello sir!" she said, waving her hand at him to get his attention. A red haired women beside him looked over at her. She whispered in his ear and then the blue haired man turned to look at her.

"Yes, how can I help you?" he asked politely.

"My name is Y/N. I was hoping I could chat with you a moment alone. It's something important," she whispered softly. Jellal nodded and rose from his seat. His red haired friend put a concerned hand on his arm but he reassured her with a smile.

"I'll be fine Erza. I'll be right back," he said then followed Y/N just down the road.

"What is it you would like to say to me?" he asked curiously. He had never met this women before and she didn't look like someone who worked for the Grand Magic Games.

Y/N took in a shaky breath as she looked at him. "I'm sorry to suddenly spring this on you. I know you must be very confused as to who I am and why I wish to speak with you. Many years ago, there was a group on an island. They spoke of building a tower to bring someone back to life. They captured a bunch of orphaned children and for years, made them build this structure. Many people died and were tormented," she said, her voice waving and cracking. Just remembering it killed her inside. It was unimaginable what those people went through.

As she spoke, she noticed a wave of realization wash over his face. His polite smile dropped as he looked at her. She could see the past flashing in his eyes.

"After the kid weren't enough, they grabbed some adults to help with the heavy loads to get the project done faster. It went on for years until something went wrong and everyone escaped," she was close to losing her control. "The reason I'm telling you this is because I was there. I was one of the people's children. One of the people who would beat you or hurt you, I was there daughter. I stood by helplessly as you and your friends were tortured every day. I know this will never make us for what was done but I just wanted to say I am so sorry. I am so sorry for all the pain and agony you and everyone else went through,"

Y/N was sobbing by then, hideous tears of guilt, shame and regret rolled down her puffed cheeks. "I'm so sorry for everything that happened to you," Jellal just stood there stunned. Standing in front of him was a women, roughly around his age, bawling her eyes out because of what happened to him in the past. He was stunned that someone from there would even be alive apologise to him; even if it was a daughter of one of his captors. The blue haired mage smiled then and pulled her in for a hug.

"Y/N, please stop crying. You did nothing wrong. Yes, you parents who helped run things did some awful things but you shouldn't be caring that burden. Please stop holding in this guilt. Even though that experience for us was…bad," he didn't want to word it bad to make her feel even worse, "it made us into the people we are today," he smiled down at her. "You were only a child like us. Please, let your guilt go," he reasoned with her. Even though she didn't do it, he felt a lightness in his heart then. Like he said, she didn't do anything wrong. But the fact that someone who witnessed it, apologized for the hardships they went through….it warmed his heart.

Y/N nodded as she wiped away her tears. After so many years, she had gotten to apologize for the wrongs. She felt a huge weight off her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I just-"

"Yes I know," he cut her off, chuckling. She laughed lightly took, smiling.

"Why don't you come in? There is another friend of mine who was in the tower too. Maybe you can meet her and be friends?" he offered, holding his hand out to her.

"I would like that," she said, taking his hand and following him.

* * *

 **Bixlow**

"Why do you want to know where a toy store is?" Freed asked Bixlow, a brow raised in curiosity. The two were currently sitting in the guild, along with some other friends, having a drink after their latest mission.

"One of my babies got broken during our job. I need to get her fixed soon," he said, a hidden urgency behind his voice.

Shrugging, Freed told him. "There is one on the corner of Lancer and Main. Can't remember what it is called though,"

"Thanks," Bixlow beamed before rushing out of the guild. His remaining four dolls followed him, floating about his head as he walked. His dolls or babies as he commonly called them, were very important to him. They not only helped him in battles, but they also kept him company.

He gritted his teeth when that thought came into his mind as he glanced down at the broken doll in his hands. "I'll get you fixed soon," he whispered, smiling. As soon as he got to the store, he beamed and opened the door. There were many different kinds of toys. It was a very colorful and loud display. He went to the front desk, where he saw a lady behind it. She was tinkering with a small wooden toy, painting decorative designs on it.

"Excuse me. Could you help me fix this please?" he asked, setting his doll on the counter. The lady behind the counter jumped and looked up at him, blushing in embarrassment.

"Sorry I didn't even notice you came in. I need to fix that bell," she chuckled, moving some of her H/C from her face. When her eyes landed on the doll, she gasped.

"What happened to this poor thing?" she asked, frowning as she picked it up. She was almost treating it like a wounded animal. He'd be lying if he said he didn't find it a little adorable.

"A bandit smashed it with a mace," he said simply, beaming sheepishly. That was when she finally looked up at him. Her eyes went wide like saucers as she gasped.

"You are Bixlow from Fairy Tail!" she said, smiling. She was in the presence of a celebrity!

"Yep the one and only," he chuckled. "So can you fix her?" he asked. She frowned, shaking her head.

"She has too many pieces missing. It would just be easier to make a whole new toy," she said sadly. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

Bixlow cursed and grabbed the doll. "No its ok. I should have been more careful," he said then turned quickly, leaving.

"You know she's not gone right? The soul is still there," the lady called before he left. Bixlow stopped in his tracks, his eyes going wide. He spun on his heels and charged at the desk, grabbing her by the front of her shirt.

"How did you know? How do you know?" he growled.

"I-I can read minds! I accidentally read your mind. I'm sorry," she rushed out, closing her eyes in fear. Bixlow was normally never this hostile. In fact it was majorly out of character for him. But there was a reason his dolls were so important to him.

He let her go then, sighing. "I'm sorry. What is your name anyways?" he asked.

"I-I'm Y/N," she stuttered, fixing her shirt when he let her go.

"Do you have a toy I can use to put this soul into?" he asked kindly, coming down from his anger high.

"Yes I do," she said and ran into the back of the store quickly. When she came back, in her hands was a replica of the doll that was shattered. He was shocked.

"What the-?"

"You are more popular than you think. I have had a lot of customers come in requesting Bixlow babies as my clients call them," she smiled, "So I always make sure I have a few I the back in case someone wants one," she handed it to him. He sighed in relief before he set it down on the counter. He took in a deep breath before his eyes started to glow behind his mask. Using his hand, he guided the soul from the broken doll to the new one. After a few seconds, the doll started to float. He smiled as it joined the others.

"Thank you," he smiled at her. "And I'm sorry for my outrage earlier. I had no right to do that," he apologized, feeling guilty for acting so harshly.

Y/N smiled and waved him off. "It is fine. I understand that they are very important to you," she grinned, giggling when the dolls did a sort of dance in the air.

"Who do the souls belong to?" she blurted out then blushed. "I-I mean if you don't mind telling me,"

Bixlow smiled. "No its ok. They are my family actually. When I was young they died in a house fire. I was the only one who survive. I was too afraid to let them go so I gained my magic from it. I put them in dolls I carved and they have been with me ever since," he said, smiling at them. They hovered around his head, chirping nonsense.

"Is this the first time you have changed your dolls?" she asked. He nodded in response.

"Well if you ever need repairs or a new doll, please come by. I'm always open," she smiled.

"Thanks," he said. "Oh I got pay-"

"No its ok. This is on the house," Y/N offered.

"Thanks Y/N," Bixlow beamed his signature smile, his tongue sticking out slightly. He waved goodbye to her and she waved back.

"I'm sure I'll see you again," he whispered to himself before heading back to the guild.

* * *

 **Laxus**

Y/N was cleaning her gun when she heard the door dingle. She owned one of the best tattoo shops in town. She was known for her clean work, amazing art and quick time. Setting her tattoo gun down, she walked to the front of the shop to see who walked in. A burly blonde man was a shock but not completely. She had people from all walks of life enter her shop.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, smiling. That seemed to catch his attention because his gaze turned to her instead of one of her many design books laying out for her customers.

"Need a tattoo," he said, his deep voice catching her by surprise. It was so silky and sexy. She bit her tongue from blurting out a sarcastic comment. 'No shit you want a tattoo it's a tattoo parlor, moron!' she thought instead.

"Any ideas on what it is? And where?" Y/N asked.

"Tribal preferably. I need them on this arm," he said, holding up his right arm.

"A sleeve type deal?"

He paused for a moment, thinking it over. "Sure sounds good. When can I get in?"

"You got time now?"

"All the time in the world," he smirked.

"Then come on back. I'll do some quick drawing and hear what you think before I ink you up," Y/N grinned, waving him back into her room of fun as she secretly called it. The blonde mage followed, his eyes taking in his surroundings. Y/N sat at her desk, drawing quickly a few ideas for his sleeve. He sat in the chair, pulling off his T-shirt so she had easier access to his whole arm. Easier than trying to hold up the sleeve the whole time.

With some drawings done, she pulled up her sheets, showing him. He looked them over carefully. The male ended up picking the most interact design and it happened to be similar to the one on his chest. It had its soft curves, like the chest tattoo but the one he would have intertwined more and had thicker, bolder lines.

"Alright before I start does the big bad blonde want numbing gel or can he handle the pain?" she asked, teasing him. He gave her a look that said both "Who do you take me for?" and "Drop dead,"

"Hey its company policy. Gotta ask, kiddo," she said before she placed the outline of his tattoo on his arm. Then she busied herself with getting her materials ready.

"Kiddo? I'm sure I'm older than you," he snapped.

"Try me,"

"Twenty three,"

"Ha. Twenty five,"

"Bullshi-" But before he could finish her ID was already in his face. Sure shit she wasn't lying either.

"So Kiddo, you ready?" she teased again.

"My name is Laxus," he barked.

"Well I'm Y/N nice to meet you," she said then started to tattoo him. He hissed at first because he got no warning really but then sat there like he didn't have a bunch of tiny needles poking him with ink. For the next while it was relatively quiet. The dull music from the speakers kept it from a dead silence while the buzz of her gun was ever present, unless she stopped to wipe his arm of blood or excess ink.

After a while, Y/N decided to speak. "So why did you decide to get this tattoo?" she asked. It was a question she always asked her customers. She loved hearing the different reasons and meanings behind eat piece of art she put on someone's body.

"Because you suggested this," he smirked, being a smart ass.

"Technically you knew you wanted tribal. I just suggested a sleeve. You didn't have to listen to me. You can't blame me for this one," she shot back, smirking back at him.

"Got me there," he chuckled. "I got it because they are neat tattoos," he muttered, wincing when she hit a sensitive spot. She nodded but didn't really accept that as an answer. She didn't push however as continued to do her work.

The more she worked, the more she noticed his arm. It had scars all over it. Some looked like cuts while others looked like stab wounds. She raised an eyebrow but kept silent. That's when her eyes traveled to his chest and she saw worse scars hidden under his other tattoo.

"He's hiding scars," she thought as she accidentally stopped for a second, the gun buzzing in her hand, ready to touch his skin.

"Anything wrong?" Laxus asked, eyeing her. The fact that she suddenly stopped slightly worried him.

"N-No sorry," she said, giving her head a good shake before working again. He noticed where her eyes were and he smirked.

"Like what you see?" he asked teasingly, making his pecs bounce. Y/N rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

"Nah I've seen better," she smirked but it fell once she noticed the scars again. "You know…" she started, "We all have scars we want to hide," she whispered, looking him in the eyes. He looked at her before looking away.

"Who says I'm hiding scars?" he grumbled.

"Like I said, we all have scars to hide," she said then showed him her wrist. On it was a beautiful rose but of you looked closely, you saw the cut marks underneath. Scars from slicing her wrists. He stayed quiet but watched her then. Laxus would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in how her scars came about. Just like he was sure she was curious about his. But those were dark stories that neither of them wanted to tell.

After about another half hour, she wrapped his arm up. "Well you are all done. Take that off tomorrow morning and remember to put lotion on it. I'm sure you know the tattoo care right?" she asked, saving him from a lecture. He nodded and smiled.

"Thanks for fitting me in. How much?" he asked.

"Nevermind that. Just promise you'll come back for another tattoo," she grinned. Laxus looked at her but nodded.

"Can do. See you around Y/N," he said, leaving.

"Later," she called, his scars never leaving her mind.

* * *

 **Freed**

Freed found walking around in the library, almost mindlessly looking at books. Since this was the only library in his town, he had read almost every book. Yes, there were a few he had not picked yet but he almost couldn't be bothered. There was nothing new. Most of the old books were duplicated of ones already in the library. What he really wanted were ruin books. He wanted to read the old languages and better his magic. However, he had never once seen a book like that in this place yet.

Feeling stumped, he sat down at a table looking down. He didn't want to travel in case his team decided on a mission but he wanted to better himself. He always felt like the weak link in his team and he hated that.

"Excuse me," came a women's voice, "Is there anything I can help you with?" He jumped slightly and turned to see a very pretty women next to him.

"N-No i-i-…" but he didn't know what to say. Truthfully he forgot what she even asked. Her beauty was too distracting and he was never good with women unless it was Evergreen.

She giggled and smiled. "Are you looking for something specific? Maybe I can help you?" she offered.

"Do you have ruin books?" he blurted out, blushing fiercely. Why was he acting this way? This wasn't him.

"Actually I think we do. We just got a shipment today," he perked up at her words, smiling.

"Can I read them please? I need to see them," he begged excitedly, smiling wide. Finally, something he could read.

"Sure. Just follow me Freed," the librarian smiled sweetly, guiding him. He followed like a lost puppy until her words actually sunk in.

"Wait how do you-?"

"Everyone knows the famous Fairy Tail wizards," she said then grabbed his hand. "Now come on. I'm sure you want to read those books," she said, pulling him down the many isle of books. She muttered nonsense to herself as she tried to remember where they were until she exclaimed.

"Here they are! 100 new ruin books. I think some were actually given from the Magic Council," she muttered mainly to herself. "I hope this helps you,"

"Yes it does! Thank you very much-" that was when he realized he forgot to ask her name. "I'm sorry but what is your name?"

"It's Y/N," she giggled. "Enjoy Freed," she said before going back to work.

Freed grabbed a book and beamed. He was going to have to find a proper way to thank that sweet librarian.

* * *

 **Loki**

Y/N was itching for the night sky to show. She had been waiting so long for a night like this. Everything was going perfectly. The weather was warm, the sky was clear and she and she had all her equipment. When darkness finally showed, she ran outside and to her favorite hill. Her parents had learned by now that trying to stop her wouldn't work.

Y/N set up her telescope in record time before she set up her chair and enjoyed natures show. She had loved watching the stars since she was little. The sky was always different to her when she watched. Some nights the sky was darker so the stars look smaller and other nights it was lighter, showing its navy blue colors.

However, even though those things were fantastic, her favorite thing was watching the constellations. She loved to imagine how they came to be. What were people doing to imagine the creatures behind the beautiful stars? The young women had a few favorites as well. She liked the ones based off animals. They were the most unique.

Y/N loved the Leo constellation. It was based off a lion. She liked to think it was the one Hercules battled and instead of killing it, he threw it to the stars to keep the magnificent beast alive so others could see its power. And once the hero fell himself, he used the last of his strength to join the beast in an eternal battle.

"I wonder how you are doing Leo? Still battling Hercules up there?" she whispered to herself, smiling at the stars.

"No actually. He never puts up much of a fight," came a voice from behind her. Y/N screamed and spun around, only to find no one.

"Who is there?" she asked, looking around wildly.

"It's me. Leo," came the voice again, Y/N spun back around to see a man in front of her. He sported bright orange hair that looked like a lion's mane. He had blue tinted glasses on his face and a black suit with matching black shoes.

"Who are you?" she demanded again, standing up as she backed away from him. Constellations weren't human. They were balls of gas in the sky.

"I'm the spirit of the constellation, Leo. You can call me Loki," he smiled kindly.

"That's impossible! That-"

"But it's not my dear. The 12 Zodiac constellations all have a spirit behind them. I can even bring another one of my fellow spirits here," he offered. He could tell she was scared and he was trying to calm her down.

"Here I'll even show you," he said and then opened his suit jacket and shirt. One his chest glowed the constellation. Y/N couldn't help but believe him then. Tattoos didn't glow like that.

"So…so you're Leo the constellation?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am," he smiled. "Loki, at your service," he said and gave a little bow. Y/N couldn't help but smile at that. It was cute.

"And there are more of you?" he nodded.

"All 12 Zodiac's have someone like me behind their stars," he said. She smiled and looked back up at the stars.

"That's amazing. What's it like living in the stars?" she asked eagerly. Loki smiled and held out her seat for him.

"Why don't you take a seat and I can tell you all about it?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.

* * *

 **Cobra/Erik**

The poison dragon smirked as he ran through the woods, dodging every attack that came his way. After being in the prison for several months, he decided it was time he broke free. He couldn't stand being away from his friend for so long. But no one in this world would ever understand that.

"Stop! I said stop!" came the voice of one of the guards. Another blast of magic came his way but it missed by miles.

"I can hear you all too well!" he shouted over his shoulder. Stupid people. Did they really think they could-

It felt like he hit a brick wall. Falling down, he cursed at himself and looked at who he ran into. It was some girl, who looked like she was hiking.

"What the fuck is the big idea buddy? You don't bulldoze people like that asshole!" she shouted at him, glaring daggers.

"Not my fault! If you were watching where you were going, you would have missed me," he snapped back, standing up as he brushed himself off.

"My fault? Who runs through the woods like a maniac?" she screamed, standing up herself as she was prepared to tear him a new one. Suddenly, he reached out and slammed her against a tree, covering her with himself.

"Hey-"

"Shut up," he hissed, slamming his hand over her mouth. That's when she heard the thud of many footsteps and shouts of men.

"Come one men! He must be around here somewhere!" someone screamed before the thudding sound faded. The mysterious girl looked up at him, a brow raised.

"Yes I'm a criminal," he said, smirking as he read her thoughts. "A very dangerous one," he purred, his eyes showing her how truly deadly he was.

"If you're trying to scare me it won't work," she mumbled behind his hand, licking it. That caused him to jump back, wiping his hand. That was always so gross.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you say that?" he asked.

"Because I have blackmail against you. You're on the run. You have nowhere to hide and I'm sure those guys will be coming back,"

"And your point?"

"I know you won't hurt me. I can easily give away your location," she smirked, folding her arms across her chest.

"You wouldn't dare," he snarled, reading her mind once more. His answer was her letting out a blood curdling scream. He growled and slammed his hand back on her mouth.

"You shut the fuck up," he growled, his other hand on her throat.

"Then let's make a deal," she whispered behind his hand, knowing he could understand. He just gave her a look that said "I'm listening," He easily could have read her mind but he wanted to hear what she had in mind.

"You promise not to hurt me and I will guarantee that you stay hidden and free," she offered, looking into his eyes. He looked at her with calculating eyes. She wasn't lying. He could hear everything she was thinking. The dragon just didn't understand why this women suddenly decided to help him after wanting to tear him a new one.

"Fine, I'll take you up on your offer," he said, his guard instantly going up.

"Then come on Criminal. I'll show you to my house," she said, guiding him in the opposite direction of the men hunting him.

* * *

 **Alright here are some Fairy Tail Boyfriend scenarios. I hope you liked the. I was going to add Sting and Rogue but I forgot the ideas I had for them. so if anyone had any ideas, feel free to tell me and then I will add them. I hope you guys like this! tell me what you think and hope to see next! I apologize if some are shorter than other! until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! yes i'm alive haha. sorry it took me so long to throw this one out! life has been hell for me recently. I've moved about 4-5 times, been struggling to afford a place to live, almost died a couple times ahha its been great! (note the sarcasm) but I finally got this one for you guys! I know I missed Laxus but I had a very hard time thinking of an idea so if someone had a second meeting idea please let me! that would be great! now I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Natsu**

It had been a few weeks now since you had started living with Natsu. And honestly, you couldn't be more grateful. You had gained a roof over your head, food in your belly and two great friends. Natsu and Happy were the most unique people you had met. And that wasn't even including their magic abilities.

As you were doing the dishes, the two had just barged into the house, laughing away.

"Did you see his face?" Happy giggled.

"It was priceless!" Natsu agreed, wiping away a tear from his face, as he was laughing that hard.

You simply smiled at them and continued your work. Happy flew over to you and sat on the counter. "Y/N, what are we going for supper today?" he asked just as his stomach growled.

"I was thinking of maybe making spaghetti. Does that sound good to you?" you asked with a smile.

"Anything you make is good, Y/N," Natsu chimed, smiling the cute smile he always had. You blushed and smiled. They were always too sweet to you.

After more small talk and a mini food fight (which you won by the way), you found yourself siting on Natsu's couch, looking out his window at the stars. You felt a presence behind you but you didn't need to look and see. You already knew it was Natsu.

"Why did you take me in Natsu?" you asked suddenly, looking at him.

The pink haired wizard looked right back and shrugged. "To be honest, I don't really know. I guess because maybe I've known what it's like to be alone. To have no one," he said and took on a seriousness you had never seen before. He was always smiling and joking but now, it seemed like he grew up instantly with a few words.

But as soon as he grew up, his inner 7 year old came right back. "And you know what? I'm glad I did help you Y/N. if I didn't, we wouldn't have met and I can't imagine not meeting someone like you," his words caused you to blush and you smiled.

"Thank you Natsu…for everything,"

 **Gray**

It was Laxus' birthday and the whole guild was up in celebration. There was enough food to feed the entire world 3 times over and enough alcohol to drunken everyone into a stupor for an eternity. Gray found himself laughing at a table when Makarov lost once again to a drinking match with Cana and Gajeel was struggling against the birthday boy in an arm wrestle. It was moments like these that he wished would last forever.

However, his moment of peace was interrupted. He felt a chill go down his spin (which was damn near impossible considering his magic) as his eyes forced on the door. When the guild doors opened, his heart dropped.

"Ahh the entertainment has finally arrived!" Makarov chimed. "This everyone is the amazing Y/N. She is able to tell the future and the past. Her visions have never been wrong. I figured we could all use a little fortune telling," the master said and smiled. "and she can tell me all the hell you young ones will put me through later," this caused everyone but Gray to laugh.

Her words rang in his ears. "We will meet again," she said to him. It had been nearly 4 months since their encounter and yet here she was. As everyone crowded around her, Gray found himself sinking back. He needed to get out. Just as he was about to turn away, Juvia grabbed his arm.

"Come on Gray-sama. This will be fun!" she beamed, pulling him into the circle that had gathered around the fortune teller. He tried to leave but once his ass hit the seat, he knew it was hopeless.

Y/N introduced herself and decided to pick on the birthday boy first. Apparently Laxus was going to get married to someone who would change him completely. He would have 2 children and eventually run the guild in place of his grandfather. The guild teased him on becoming an old man too quick and he snapped back in good fun. Erza was said to own a weapons shop, Cana a bar and Gajeel was going to work for the magic council just to name a few futures she told. Everyone found that one hard to believe but he got razzed nonetheless.

When it was time for Gray's turn, Y/N smiled. "I'm sorry everyone but I have run out of time. I thank you greatly for asking about my services. I work in town so if you wish to pay be another visit, please feel free. Have a good evening everyone," she said then disappeared out the door. Gray looked after her confused.

Without even realising it, his body rose and went after the fortune teller. The rest of the guild was either too drunk to notice his disappearance or too busy bugging someone about their future. The navy haired boy looked around until he found the women he was looking for.

"Why?" he called. "Why wouldn't you read mine?" the ice mage called.

Y/N turned and smiled. "Because I do not wish to hurt you. I saw how my readings affected you. I do not wish to cause you heart ache or panic," she smiled and continued to leave.

Gray just watched her disappear. He didn't know what to do or say. He actually wanted his future read but a fear in him was too scared to know the truth.

"Oh and Gray," his head snapped up as he looked at her gentle smile. "You have a happy ending. This much I will tell you. The rest you must find out yourself," he didn't know why but he found himself smiling.

"Thank you,"

 **Elfman**

The brute of a man sat in his house, a frown on his square face. It had been several weeks since he had gotten his beloved bird Hector. Things had been going fantastically! That was until recently. The little bird wasn't singing anymore or eating. Heck Elfman was lucky to even get Hector to look at him most days. The big man couldn't find out what was wrong with his pet and it was starting to scare him.

"Please Hector…you need to eat. Just a little something. Come on I know you can," he whispered, poking a piece of food against his beak, trying to coax him into eating. The bird however just looked away and sort of sighed. Desperate, Elfman even asked his sisters and guild members for help but no one had any solution.

"I will help you buddy I promise!" he said then decided to go to the last place he could think of. Now most would think the vet office right? Well, sometimes the dear wizard wasn't the brightest and didn't think of something like that. He did however think going to the place he bought the bird would help. It wouldn't hurt right?

Elfman walked in slowly and sighed in relief when he saw her working.

"Y/N, please I need your help," he called out, worry obvious in his voice. Y/N yelped in surprise as she turned around, a hand on her chest.

"You scared me," she breathed. When she saw the state Hector was in her heart dropped. "What is wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know! He's been this way for a while now. He won't eat or drink or sing….I'm worried!"

Y/N looked at the tiny bird and rubbed his head. "Hector, are you lonely?" she cooed to him. All the little bird did was look at her with grieving eyes. Y/N nodded and smiled at Elfman.

"I know the solution to your problem Elfman," the little pet store employee said.

"Really? What is it? Tell me please!" the big man begged.

"Hector is lonely," she simply said, smiling. "he is in need of company. Watch," she whispered before she walked to the back of the store. Inside a hanging cage, was a small bird. It was decorated in pretty red and orange colors. As soon as Hector was placed in the cage, he seemed to lighten up. He started chirping for the first time in weeks and even took a drink of water when the other bird took a drink itself.

The smile that spread on Elfman's face could only be described as one of pure relief and happiness. His body reacted without him thinking and he pulled Y/N into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Thank you so much, Y/N! I don't know what I would have done without you!" he cried out, beaming down at her. Y/N blushed and smiled before timidly removing herself from his arms.

"It was no problem Elfman. I'm glad I could help," she smiled and grabbed the cage before handing it to him. "Her name is Des. Take good care of her ok?" Elfman nodded and took the two love birds home. But not before boldly repaying Y/N for her kindness with a kiss on the cheek.

 **Gajeel**

"God fucking damnit! Curse everything!" the little blacksmith cursed up and down when another sword of hers wouldn't work. It was been close to a month now and nothing she tried worked. She tried damn near everything. Different metals and steels at different thicknesses, trying to enforce them with diamonds or crystals to try and make them stronger. But nothing was working.

Gajeel felt bad for the poor girl. She worked day in day out trying to make these weapons and she always came up with no results. Now Gajeel could barely comfort someone at the best of times, but he figured he should try.

"Hey, I'm sure we will figure something-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Gajeel. You know damn well this is useless! I don't even know why you are here anymore! Just go! This was pointless," Y/N yelled in frustration, throwing her broken sword at the wall for added measure. She continued to throw things in anger, using a very colorful vocabulary while doing so.

Gajeel glared at the little women and huffed. "Oh shut up will you. I'm not leaving until we have this done! So what if you have failed a few times? Are you just going to quit like a whining baby or are you gonna use that amazing brain of yours and figure a way to make this work?" he snapped at her, making the little black smith stop in her tracks. "I know you can do this and I'm not leaving till you do. Besides you owe me a reward for all this trouble," he smirked. "Now get over here and yell it out,"

"Do what?" she chuckled, raising a brow at him.

"You are me shrimp, get over here and yell your lungs out. It helps me calm down,"

Y/N rolled her eyes before she inhaled deep and let out a scream. But it was filled with awkward, unsureness. Gajeel rolled his eyes and patted her back.

"Scream women! Let it all out!" he encouraged before screaming himself, using his dragon roar for added effect. Y/N smiled and let out a genuine scream, sighing in relief afterwards.

"Felt good huh?" the iron dragon smirked. The blacksmith couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"It really did. Hey, when you roar like that, what do you spit out? It almost looks like-"

"Shards of metal! Y/N, why don't you add some of my magic into your swords! It's the only thing we haven't tried! Making magic resistant weapons with magic in them!" Gajeel beamed. Y/N felt her fire reignite in her at his idea and she nodded excitedly.

"Get the fire going! We have work to do!" the black smith cheered happily.

 **Jellal**

Y/N never expected this to happen. The day was normal. She was doing her normal day's work. Simple, mundane things. So how did she end up in an iron cage on the back of a wagon you ask? Your guess was as good as hers. The young women was just on her way to the grocery store when she felt a pair of hands grab her from behind. Her vision went black and next thing she knew she had woken up in the cage.

"What is going on? Where am I?" she demanded, looking around. She was being taken from town and looked to be heading into the woods. She wasn't the only one in the cage either. Two more females were tied and unconscious next to her.

One of her captures, riding horseback beside them smirked. "You'll see when we get there. All you need to know is you are being taken to the black market. Who knows what we will do from there. Sell you for organs, maybe sell you as a sex slave. The options are endless," he cackled before slamming his fist against the cage, scaring her.

A million and one thoughts ran though her head then. What was going to become of her? What were her options? How could she escape? Was escape even possible? Her eyes scanned her surroundings to find clues.

Suddenly, she went flying. The cage and wagon seemed to have been attacked by an explosion. She screamed as she tried to brace herself from the tumble. The two other ladies captured had woken by now and were screaming for their lives in panic. Y/N found herself yelling at them to shut up as she inspected the situation. It seemed they hand landed sideways, with the bottom of the cage facing all the action.

A women with long pink hair abruptly appeared near them, a smile on her face. "We have come to rescue you. Please don't be afraid," she said before breaking the lock on the cage door. The strange women then climbed in and started breaking their restraints. Y/N sighed in relief when she was freed.

"Jellal, I got the captives free," the women yelled. Y/N's eyes widened when she spoke of Jellal. Y/N knew that name too well.

"Jellal. Jellal is here?" she asked, looking around for the blue haired man. The tables had sort of turned. First he was the slave while she stood by and now she was about to be a slave herself but he came to the rescue.

"Y/N? is that you?" Jellal asked, smiling when he saw you.

"Looks like I owe you a thanks," Y/N chuckled.

 **Bixlow**

Bixlow, Freed and Evergreen were all sitting at a table in the guild, chatting away. Laxus wasn't present because he was on a mission alone, specifically requested by his grandfather.

"So how long have you had those things now Bixlow? Most of them seem pretty worn out," Evergreen commented, noticing the discoloration and chips in some of his dolls. "Well except that one. It looks brand new," she added.

"I've had them ever since I started magic. When this one got broken in a fight I went to the store and go it fixed," he smiled. Freed noticed the smile on his friends face when he looked at the new toy.

"Why don't you get all knew ones? Like new, different looking toys. One for each soul that's in the toys," Freed suggested openly. Bixlow looked at him and his eyes lit up.

"Freed you are a genius! I'll be back guys," he exclaimed before running out of the guild like his ass was on fire. His legs couldn't carry him fast enough as he ran to his favorite toy store, hoping the owner would comply with his insane request.

The wizard nearly knocked over a customer as he swung open the door. "Y/N, are you here?" he called out, looking around wildly. The store owner jumped at the exclamation but nodded timidly from behind the counter.

"W-What can I do for you?" she asked slightly scared. The wild look in his eyes was strange.

"I need you to make me new toys for my babies,"

"Alright, let me just-"

"No I don't want the same ones. I want new ones. Ones that look like the souls of my family," he smiled. "I know it's crazy but I can describe them and even show you old pictures. I…I think it's time I get proper bodies for them," he breathed, slowly coming down from the sudden adrenaline rush.

Y/N smiled. "I would love to do that for you. Why don't we get started?" she said. For hours they planned the new toys for Bixlow. From design to color to even learning his family's names and having their names engraved into the dolls. After many hours, Y/N had a rough design of each person in his family. His mother and father were the easiest, since they looked the most like Bixlow. His two brothers and little sister however were a little more challenging. However, she still completed them, even coming so far as being able to paint them.

Using his magic, he transferred the souls into their proper bodies. They buzzed to life, spiralling around him in joy. Y/N smiled, proud of her work. Suddenly, the dolls flew near the toy maker and each gave her a sort of kiss on the cheek. She blushed and smiled.

"You are all very welcome," she smiled. "I'm glad you like your new bodies," she said. Bixlow grinned before hugging her. "I can't thank you enough. This means a lot to me," the soul wizard praised her, a smile never leaving his face. His family was sort of whole again and it was all thanks to her.

 **Freed**

"Oh look! He's going to see his little girlfriend!" Bixlow snickered, ducking to avoid the beer mug that came flying at his head.

"Y/N is not my girlfriend!" Freed growled, blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh wow they are on first name bases! It won't be long before they are dating," Evergreen added, smiling teasingly. Laxus only chuckled and smiled, staying silent.

Freed simply glared at them all before he huffed and walked off, his books in his arms. Laxus smirked and laughed softly. "You all need to stop bugging the poor guy. You razz him too much," Was all Freed hear before he exited the guild.

"I'm not dating her," he mumbled to himself, blushing. "At least not yet," he whispered to himself. Sure, the wizard had went to the library lot but only because he need new books. It was only natural that he learned the cute librarians name if he visited her work so often. And not to see her of course.

"Oh good morning Freed. Did you finish those books already?" Y/N asked when she notice him enter the library.

Freed blushed but nodded. "I couldn't put it down. It was too amazing and interesting," he grinned. "Do you have any new ones?" he asked, handing her back the book he borrowed.

"Only two. After that we won't have another shipment for at least two weeks," she frowned apologetically.

"Then I will cherish the remaining books I have until then," he smiled before going to find the new books. He wondered down the isles slowly, relishing in the peace and quiet of the library. This was another huge reason he loved coming her. He could relax. Be himself. Not that he couldn't really at Fairy Tail, it was just different.

"Ah there you are," he chimed, plucking the desired book from the bookshelf before he sat down at a table and began to read. It just so happened to be his favorite spot in the building. He could see everything from that spot. He could see wherever Y/N went and see every isle of the store. It was his spot.

"Hey there pretty lady," came a male voice.

"What's a cute thing like you doing in a dump like this?" came another mans voice.

Feeling his eyes twitch at such disgusting language, Free found his eyes traveling up to see what the two dunder heads were doing. What he saw he didn't overly like. Two men were trapping Y/N against a shelf, asking her a bunch of questions.

"Why don't you come to our place? We could show you a great time," idiot number one smirked.

"Yeah we won't bite…unless you want us too," retard two winked at her, flashing her what was supposed to be a charming smile. Y/N grimaced at their behavior and tried to leave.

"I have to work. Excuse me-"

"Hey, we aren't done there. We still need to get to know one another," one growled, grabbing her arm roughly. That was all Freed needed to see before he bolted up. He shoved the one idiot away, standing protectively in front of Y/N.

"I suggest you both leave now before I escort you out myself," he growled at them. They both glared at him before smirking.

"And just what do you think you can do to us there pretty boy?" the first male hissed. Freed only smirked in response before he acted. He grabbed retard number 2 by the scruff of his shirt before knocking him out with a swift hit to the back of his head. Startled, the first guy tried to run but Freed caught him and knocked him out with some sharp jab. They both slumped to the floor unconscious while Freed grinned down at them.

"That, gentlemen, is what I will do," he said to them, before holding his hand. He wasn't overly used to punching people. Knocking the jug heads out sort of hurt. Coming back to reality, he turned to look at Y/N. She had a stunned look on her face.

"Y/N…a-are you ok? Did they hurt you?" he asked cautiously. He was worried he had scared the little librarian with his brutish actions.

Y/N blinked for a moment then she screamed. "Jesus are you alright? Freed your hand is bleeding," she yelped, gently grabbing his hand, making sure the blood didn't drip on the floor. Looking down at the men, he noticed the one he hit in the face had a couple face piercings and he must have cut himself on them.

"Y/N I'm fine honest. This is nothing. I'm more concerned about you," he said with a smile. He was tempted to pull his hand away but she was having none of it. She pulled him with her and guided him to the main desk where she pulled out a first aid kit and started to clean up his hand. After Y/N was done, she took a moment and held his hand in hers.

"Thank you…for saving me from those creeps back there," she smiled at the green haired wizard. Freed blushed timidly and smiled.

"It was nothing Y/N. I wouldn't let a beautiful women like yourself get in harm's way," he said honestly, blushing even more when he realized what he said aloud.

Y/N giggled and smiled, a blush on her own face. "Would…would you like to go for coffee or something sometime?"

Freed nodded and smiled. "That sounds wonderful,"

 **Loki**

Their talk seemed to go on for hours. Y/N listened to Loki talk about life behind the stars and she found herself falling in love. It sounded so magical and bright that she would give anything to see it in person.

"Haha. There is no way she did that!" Y/N giggled, hiding her smile behind her hand in an effort to control her laughter.

"I'm telling you the truth! Aquarius got so mad at Scorpio that he was flooded for a whole month! That man couldn't control sand even if he tried! It was hilarious," Loki chuckled, thinking back to the memory where he and Scorpio hit on a pretty celestial being. The orange haired man was the only one who walked away find.

Y/N found herself in a fit of giggled once more as she sat in the chair panting. "If I laugh any longer I'll have an 8 pack by morn- oh, the sun is coming up," she said with a faint sadness in her voice. If the sun was coming that mean Loki would have to leave.

"I guess it's my time to go," Loki frowned, not wanting to leave either. That's when an idea popped into his mind and he beamed. "Come with me! Let me show you the celestial world," he encouraged, holding out his hand to her. Y/N looked at him and chuckled.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea but I can't-"

"Why not? What's stopping you? Please Y/N. Let me show you my home," Loki begged softly. Y/N glanced at the rising sun once more before looking at his outstretched hand. Taking a deep breath in, she let it go and grabbed his hand.

"Show me," was all she said before he grinned and pulled her to his chest.

"Hold on tight," was all he said before she felt a gush of air. It felt like she was flying at such high speeds that she felt her body let out a scream of joy. It felt like mere seconds had past when Loki told her to open her eyes and when she did, her world turned upside down. It was full of new sights and sounds and everything was so bright and colorful and beautiful. She just stood there for a moment with her jaw open until Loki closed it and laughed.

"Welcome to my home," he purred in her ear. Y/N grinned from ear to ear before spinning around and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you oh thank you Loki," she exclaimed, her heart racing with joy. Just then, a women with lavender colored hair walked out of a house nearby, sporting a maid outfit and…handcuffs?

"Is that…Virgo?" Y/N asked, looking the strange women up and down. Loki chuckled and nodded in response.

"Very good. You got a good memory," he said before waving the said women over.

"Hello Loki. I see you have brought a woman here with you. Is this the human you have been talking about and have feelings for?" she asked bluntly, a perfect poker face.

A blushed instantly covered Loki's face as he stammered out an answer. "N-No. She is just a friend I made,"

Virgo's head gave a slight tilt. "Then why is your heart rate accelerating? That is a basic sign of nervousness is it not? Have you not told her-"

"ALRIGHT! That's quite enough. We will be going now Virgo," he said abruptly before grabbing Y/N's hand and moving in the opposite direction. Loki didn't look at her as he ran with her, his face redder than blood.

Y/N giggled cutely at his embarrassed state, a small blush coating her own cheeks. Looking behind them, she waved goodbye to Virgo. She was excited to see what else he had in store for them.

 **Cobra/Erik**

"How long is this going to freaking take?"

"Do you want to be safe or not?"

"Ugh fine,"

Cobra had been following Y/N for about 3 hours now. After their discussion he had finally learned her name and where she lived. However, getting there was a chore and a half.

"Hey! I offered you safety. Take it or leave it buddy," Y/N chuckled. "Besides we are here," she said. Cobra looked past her and his eyes widened. To say it was a dump was an understatement. The siding was falling apart and discolored severally. Most of the windows had holes or cracks that were poorly covered with duct tape and her door was a piece of old plywood, most likely found from an old scrap yard. And he was just looking on the outside. He could only imagine what the inside looked like.

"This is where you live?" he asked cautiously, afraid to step inside. Y/N spun around and glared at him.

"Look I know it's not the prettiest place to look at but I'm trying to make do ok?" she grumbled before pulling him inside. The inside was a little better but not by much. The walls were more intact and it wasn't overrun by rats. You could tell effort was put in, in an attempt to clean the place.

"I'll say. How can you live in this?" he asked, looking down at her. That's when he finally got a good chance to look her over. Run down boots, which were clearly in a men's size were on her feet. Thick, tattered pants and a dirty hoodie covered the rest of her body. The only thing moderately clean about her was her hair and face.

"You have no choice when you end up homeless," she muttered, flopping down on an old springy mattress that was placed in the middle of the living room. A frown grew on Cobra's face. He knew exactly what that felt like. It was the worst feeling in the world next to loneliness.

"Mind me asking what happened?" he asked, a softness in his voice. Looking at him, Y/N chuckled.

"Fine I'll tell you the sob story," She started, "It's a classic case of a poor family trying to make ends meet. Then the mother gets sick of cancer. She's the glue that holds everyone together so the rest of the family struggles to keep her alive. Without her they are nothing right? Then the father and older brother start doing criminal work. Stealing food and money to help keep the family alive,"

The entire time she spoke, Cobra saw her face crunch and twist ever so slightly as she told her story. He could tell she was being very vague yet he could understand everything in detail. And he could feel all the pain she hide deep.

"But one day they make a mistake. A small miscalculation which threw everything spiraling out of control. Police caught them. Threatened to throw them in for life. The brother took all the blame somehow and was never seen again. The mother still passed and the father couldn't handle the pain and killed himself, leaving the daughter all alone," she finished, curling into a small ball on the bed.

Cobra and Y/N sat in silence for a while after she finished her story. He could hear all her thoughts and memories racing in her head. He didn't know why but it hurt his heart. Maybe because he had felt similar pain before?

"Hey…you aren't alone now ok? You've got stuck with me," He said, a small smile on his lips.

Y/N looked up at him and smiled back. "Thank you…"


End file.
